Hell's Love
by kat hatake90
Summary: Naraku is the young master of the castle. Kaia is the slave. Their meeting sparks fire but will Kaia learn to love the demon in Naraku or run in fear. Romance story about Naraku and Kaia. Sorry I suck at summaries NarakuXOC
1. Chapter 1

I** do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Kaia. Thank you for reading!**

The lifestyle of my village was that of many in my time. We were ment to serve the royal family in one way or another. The men were sent to fight the endless raging war that seemed to seige these lands. Trained as boy and died as men was their fate for any born son. Women were sacrifice to demons and other enemy villages in an attempt to bring peace between these dying lands. It was customary for young girls of the tender age of 9 to be sold off to the demons. The lucky ones, were those who held no beauty. They lead the life of slavery, personal servants to the royal family. Such was my fate. Born to a mother so blessed with beauty she could sway the hearts of millions with a simple smile from her plump cherry lips. Her elegant and slender grace never went unnoticed. The fragrance of her black silky hair always smelled of lilacs in its most sweet and potent season of bloom. To save my mother the heart break of forever servicing a demon or man she did not love, my grandmother scarred my mothers pearl white skin so that every time her clothes were removed, a purpled indent would show on her backside. My grandmother was then sentenced to death for such a heinous crime, but my mother never had any ill will towards her. She knew that it was all to save her. My mother was then granted the title of councilwoman of my village. This granted her the special privilege of having a choice on who she married. Of all the gorgeous men she could have picked, she chose my father. A peasant man who was too weak to carry a sword, to sick to go into battle, and to ugly to seduce even the most desperate of women. I don't know what sickness my mother contracted by choosing my father, but I can say with pride that they were very much in love with each other.

Despite my mothers beauty, I was cursed with my fathers looks. It could have been a blessing in disguise, but I have yet to decide. Born with broad shoulders, meant for a boy. Matted untamable brown hair, face plastered with freckles, and skin, a pasty white. The only thing I received from my mother, was her wicked tongue. I can not recount the amount of times I have been lashed on the hand for my misbehavior and inability to "hold my tongue" so many times that I am unable to recall them all. I often would run rampant with the boys. They had more freedom than I did. I was supposed to be preparing to be a slave at the royal house, constricted by ugly kimonos and learn the proper way of serving tea, introducing guests, cleaning, washing, cooking, gardening and whatever else the "royal pains" needed. I had the rest of my life to be a slave, I wanted to be like the boys. I wanted to run in the mud, play swords, collect wierd bugs and creatures to scare the other villagers with. My want had turned into a need. With the older I became the more rebellious I became. I hated wearing my kimono so much that I once tore it off in the middle of the lesson and ran around the village stark naked.I was not afraid of being scolded. It was when the scoldings no longer came that I started to fear.

I had reached the age of 9 and like clockwork a black carriage that symbolized a funeral carriage awaited for me at the gates. People gathered around as if to say their final words but none were said. Their looks had said it all. The last thing that I saw of my village was the image of my parents holding one another, tears streaming down their face as they watched my carriage disappear into the distance. My life as a slave began as my life as a child ended.

* * *

As I entered the castle gates, a sudden realization swept over me that I would have to live out my life as a slave. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare that would never come. I looked upon the yard and saw several workers all slaving away in the scorching sun. Not a single one had even an ounce left of life left in their eyes. The landscape was extremely breath taking but was tainted with the cruelty seen on the backs of the workers. The castle was surprisingly nothing to grand. It looked big enough to house everyone including its workers and nothing more.

When I entered the castle I was greeted by an elderly woman, and a young child that looked to be about my age. The old woman had a stern and proper look on her face. _She must be the head woman_, I thought to myself. As if to answer my thoughts she said, "I am the headwoman of the maids department. You will be assigned the west quarters if this building. This girl will show you how the young master of the house likes everything to be cleaned. You will wake up before the sun is up. If you fail to do so, you will be punished. If you do not properly clean, you will be punished. If you serve tea wrong, you will be punished. If you so much as look at the masters of the house, you will be punished. If you speak out of turn, you will be..."

"Let me guess," I interrupted, "I will be punished." As if intending a remark from me, she whipped me on the back leaving a pulsating red mark on my back. I yelped out in pain. "Again, Do Not Speak Out of Turn." Spit could be seen spewing out of her mouth as she emphasized every word. "Understood?" I nodded in compliance even though every fiber in my body screamed _no._

"What is your name, girl?"

"Kaia." was my reply.

The young girl lead me through the west corridors and promptly showed me how I was to work as she was ordered to do so. I was assigned the floors, and dusting of the whole west corridor. On my first day of scrubbing the floors, blisters formed on my knees, and my hands callused and cracked from the chemicals in scrubbing the floors. I learned a hard lesson that every single time a person walked through those hallways, I would have to scrub the floors all over again. I began to dread the footsteps I would hear throughout the castle and hoped that they would not walk over to where I was. Food was scarcely given and I felt my body take a toll on the harsh environments of working from dusk till dawn with little sleep and little food. Through the weeks of slavery I found it odd that not once have I seen the masters of the castle. I pushed that thought aside as the pains of my stomach took over. It became hard to think of anything other than work, but on the night of a full moon, I noticed that no one was around guarding the gates. There was no hustle and bustle of the cooks preparing their meals. All was silent._ This.._ I thought,_This could be my chance to escape!_

My prayers have been answered! With each step towards the gate my pace quickened. Still cautious of my surrounds I started running towards the gate. I was inches away. My breath could reach outside these walls. The gates suddenly closed, almost crushing my feet. I fell back from the impact of hitting the wall. The noise in the background informed me that the guards were running out to grab me and kill me. The headwomans shrill pierced the air. Her tone was enough to say that I was as good as dead. I wasn't going to die in these walls! With the little energy I had left, I bolted through the castles, in hopes of losing the guards and the other slaves, long enough to think of a plan. That was when I approached a lone door in the seemingly endless hallway. I quickly and quietly ran inside, hoping that no one resided inside.

I quickly scanned the room and I quickly exhaled relief when no one was there. In the distance I could hear the commotion of the guards running towards the door. I searched the room for a place to hide and found myself crawling into a cupboard full of clothes. I swiftly closed the cupboard door just in time to hear the footsteps pass by. After what seemed like hours, I peeked out from my hiding spot to see if the coast was clear. I was about to completely expose my hiding place, when the door slid open. The cupboard was still creaked open but I didn't dare shut it now. With each shriek from the floors that marked the position of the intruder, I became increasingly nervous. I covered my mouth to keep my fears from bursting out of my mouth. I watched through the crack the shadows that were created. I could not tell whether they were a man or a woman, all I could see was an outline of wavy hair.

The clothed feet stopped before the cupboard. My breath quickened and tears stained my face. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate. The cupboard slid open and a male voice spoke. "So this is where you were hiding. You must be the one they are looking for."

I cried out in front of him begging him to let me live. When I finally opened my eyes, I was greeted by crimson red eyes. I gasped at the beauty of his face.

"W...Who are you?" I stammered out.

"I'm the young master of the house, Naraku. It's sad to see a servant who doesn't know their own master." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the cupboard a little to roughly. "Do you know what happens to a rat when it's hiding place is found?" A cold sweat broke out upon my back. He lifted me up from my arm making me hover a few inches from the ground. He pressed his mouth ever so gently against my ear. The breath tickling my ear, creating a sensation I did not understand. A mix of pleasure and pain surged through me. My throat closed up and words could not escape. At my silence he answered for me. "They are caged up and killed." He tossed me to the ground like a piece of trash. Seeing him tower over me told me that I was in hell at that very moment. I was so sure that at that moment, he was going to rape me and use me like a play toy.

"Humph" He grunted out, glaring intensely at me. "I hate children." He set up his shikibuton, all the while never taking his eyes from me. "Be lucky, child, that I am weak. Now come here!" I noted that it was an order and not a choice. With hesitation I asked, "What are you going to do?"

His quick reply was, "If you don't come here now, it will be something you do not like." I shuddered in fear but complied to his demand. I scoot up next to him shaking. He handed me a brush in my shaking hands. I looked at him with a confused face. All that came to my mind were dirty and sick images that the innocent should never have to experience.

"Being confined to a bed most of the time makes my hair rather knotted. Brush it." _What a weird command. _Even so I still brushed. For the first time, I felt like I was at home brushing my mothers hair. His hair was silky soft just like my mothers atramentous (dark for those who don't know) black hair. Instinctively, I grabbed a lock and pressed it to my nose, reminiscing in the scent of lilacs from my mothers. He did not question my action, but instead patted my head in a gesture of comfort.

Moments later, the headwoman barged in. Her face morphed as she laid her eyes upon me. "Seize that traitor!" She looked at Naraku and bowed to the floor. "Please forgive me, M'Lord. She tried to escape her duties thus breaking her loyalty to you."

"Stand down. I have decided to forgive her for her past transgressions." This appalled the headwoman. "B...But young master, I must advise you against such decision."

"Do you question my judgement? I do remind you, headwoman, that you are still a slave in my eyes and I will treat you as such." His eyes were so intense with rage that even the strongest of demons would stagger back in trepidation. "From this day forth she is no longer a slave of the house, she will be my personal slave, my mistress.

I was not naïve of the word mistress. But what I was naïve about, was his decision to choose me of all the women of the world. I was, in short, ugly. By the look the headwoman gave me, she thought the same thing.

"Your grace, please excuse me for saying so but she's only a child of 9. She has yet to bleed. How can she be a proper mistress if she is unable to bear you a child?" Infuriated by her outburst, he stormed up to her and shoved her face into the ground, crushing her skull beneath his foot. "Does anyone else want to defy my order?" The guards shook their head concurrently, sweat dripping down their face, all with a knot stuck in their throat. "Clean up this mess, and prepare another shikibuton. Come child, we shall go eat."

"Y...Yes." I didn't know what else to do so I complied without hesitation. I was to stunned at the orders he had given. I should have been a lifeless body by now yet here I stood. This man was scary. I have yet to decided whether he is my savior or the demon from Hell. It took all my strength to not convulse at the sight of the blood stained floors and the deformed lifeless eyes of the woman who once was my superior. Naraku was not someone to defy, les I ask my fate to be the same.

I followed close behind him as he lead me through the castle to his own personal dining room. The room was filled with only the finest gourmet food that could be found throughout the lands. To get the scraps would have been a luxury compared to the slop we received. For the first time of my being here, I was at a loss of appetite.

He sat across from me and ate in silence. The only thing I could get myself to eat was a small bowl of plain rice. Even with that I mostly just pushed my food around. The rest of the night was very restless. I expected to no longer be a virgin but he did not touch me. He treated me like I wasn't even there. He got into bed, and fell asleep without a word. Unlike him, sleep did not come easily for me. I was too restless of the events that took place beforehand to calm down. I did not know what path the fates had laid out before me, but I knew that I should always keep on my toes. Escape was no longer a possibility for escape meant torture. Even though I was scared of the man who laid beside me, I felt a need to always stay by his side. As a child does to their mother, I pressed my head against his warm chest, and finally sleep welcomed me.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. This is pretty much an introductory chapter. Don't worry Naraku fans, I'm not making him a cradle robber. This chapter I just wanted to introduce their first meeting and most certainly not their last. I constantly change my stories through the years for I do grow and so does my knowledge of writing. Please review. Thanks to all who read! **

**Next chapter I hope to have some lemons! Yummy :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters aside from Kaia and Haru. Lemon is in this story. Readers discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

My first day starting as Naraku's mistress was quite difficult. I was to cater to Naraku's every need and he certainly didn't make anything easy. I had never stepped foot in a kitchen before in my life, until he ordered me to make him breakfast. I had to remake steamed rice 10 times because I kept burning it.

"You insolent fool!" He spat it out in my face. "This is disgusting! How can you burn something that is steamed! Make it again!" After burning my hands through the many times I had to make it, I finally made a decent bowl of rice and miso soup. I was still scared to bring it to him because even though it was decent enough for me, it wouldn't be for Naraku. He was used to perfectly made gourmet meals. I awaited for his scolding and harsh remarks, but they never came. Instead he pat by head, as a parent does their child. Or more like an owner does for their dog. I was more than positive that he is treating it as the latter. Over time I came to cherish those pats on the head so dearly. His actions were kind but I knew there was a darkness that lingered behind his eyes. The image of blood stained floors would replay in my dreams, but with each frightening nightmare, came the warm embrace of Naraku's chest.

Out of all the daily routines, I enjoyed brushing his hair the most. It made me feel girly. I did not have beautiful hair of my own to brush. It was always put back into a ponytail and is barely long enough to be in that. What I enjoyed the most about brushing his hair, was how it reminded me of my mother. It made me feel like my childhood day's aren't quite over yet. Of course, when I start having to do the cooking and cleaning or whatever task Naraku goes and has me do, brings me back into reality.

"You are to never leave my side, understand." My cheeks reddened at his demand and my heart fluttered with happiness. I shook my head in compliance with his demand. I would remember this day always. That was the last order I received from him before he disappeared.

On the night of a full moon, was the first time that I ever felt lost. Naraku had not given me any orders during the day. Slaves don't have a day off so I did not understand his reasoning. I wasn't going to voice my confusion aloud for I knew what consequences would come if I spoke out of turn to my master. As if to make me feel like a chicken with its head cut off, he disappeared. I was scared. I searched the castle and asked the other keepers of the house of his whereabouts, but none had the answer. It was not my place to worry, but I did anyways. Naraku is my protector, my guardian, my comfort. To a girl so young, he was my everything. I had several chances to escape the castle ground but my heart wouldn't let me. I needed Naraku. I did not realize that I depended so much on him, until he was not around.

* * *

A week had passed since Naraku was nowhere to be found. I went along with my daily chores that I thought he would assign for me to do. No one stopped me so I assumed that I was doing something right. The nights were long and cold. I longed for his warmth and the comfort he gave me. None of the other servants seemed to be worried about his long absence, if anything they seemed relieved that he was away. I didn't understand. He was so kind to me and never gave me a reason to be scared. Yes, some of his actions were out of hand and a bit scary, but he rarely ever showed that side of him in front of me.

Another fort night had passed and their was still no sign of my master returning. I was forgetting his face, his warmth, his cold gaze that would look upon me. I forgot the feel of his hair, the touch of his hand on me head when I did something good. I so badly wanted to go outside of these walls to search for his whereabouts but I feared that I would just miss him as he arrived home. I made it a habit to wait for him at the gates of the castles so that when he arrived back I would be the first one to greet his return. I would stay there for hours on end until the moon was directly above me. Then every morning, I would wake up at sunrise and prepare his usual morning breakfast and sit beside his usual spot as I usually did when he was still there. I would wait there until the food was no longer warm. No matter how hungry I was, I never touched the food I prepared for him until all the warmth dissipated. My childish crush only grew for him the longer he was gone.

A sickness had spread across the lands and were consuming the lives of many of the servants. The land that was once plentiful with greenery was now becoming scarce and barren. People fled the castle after the death of the king. The only ones who stayed were those who had already contracted this flesh-eating disease, and myself. All I could do for them was give them morphine to keep the pain at bay so that they could live out the rest of their days in peace. Being around these dying people, it was a miracle that I didn't contract the disease. I refused to leave because I had a duty of waiting for my master. I refused to believe that he would just leave me. Not after the kindness that he had shown me in the little time that I was with him.

His last command played over and over in my head. It was the reason I stayed. It also gave me the strength to endure these hard times alone. I would wait for him until the day I died. The remaining servants thought me foolish for having such childish ambitions but I knew that one day he would come for me. Their begging for me to rid myself of these dying lands, had gone unheard.

* * *

Years have passed since the disease consumed the lives of this land. No one was left in the castle. I was alone waiting for a master that may never return. I took the liberty of keeping the castle as well as its grounds very well taken care of. It was no luxury compared to how it used to be but it was enough to sustain life. I kept myself busy from morning to-night. I still waited by the castle gates until the moon was right above me. And every morning I prepared his breakfast.

I found myself beginning to become stir crazy, or perhaps it was the first time that I actually realized that I was. During my lack of human interaction, I found a friend. She always agreed to disagree with everything that I would say. She was quite frustrating but I was glad to call her my best friend. She wasn't always around, nor am I to sure about how she got into the castle gates that have been shut for many many years to the point that it will no longer open with the joints of the gate being over grown with thick vines.

I thought she was beautiful. In a way she reminded me of my mother, but also of my father. She had a slender body with pearl white skin. Her eyes were an emerald-green, her cheeks were puffy and rosy with very light freckles. Her hair cascaded down to the ground in wavy locks of golden brown. She was the person that I wish I looked like. I began to set out a bowl of food for her as well. She never ate though. She would always claim to not be hungry and would offer her portions to me.

"Why do you clean everyday?" She didn't have a name so I named her Haru. She was lounging around in the grass while I was sweeping up the porch.

"Because my master will return one day and he would be very please with coming back to a clean house."

"He is long gone and you know it."

"Don't say that!" I scolded. "He will come back. You watch!" I stormed off and locked myself in my bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Kaia. I didn't mean to." She suddenly appeared before me and I yelped in surprise. "How did you get in here?" It was a question that always went unanswered.

"Why don't we go outside of here and go play? I know a valley near by here that we could catch fireflies in!" Her face lit up.

"No." I quickly replied. "And besides, we are much to old to be playing childish games. We are 26-year-old _adults_"

"Your no fun. All you do is slave away at your chores all day and wait for your master. It gets really old and reeeaaally boring. If you aren't going to come with me then I'm going by myself." I looked away with my head down as she disappeared out of sight. We always end in a fight now a days. I wish we could go back to the days when she followed me around and never had any intent on leaving. Those days were long gone.

Like clock work, I began preparing Oyakodon Egg and Chicken Rice. It was my and Haru's favorite dish. I cooked it as an apology for lashing out at her. I set out three bowls as I always did. One for Master Naraku, one for Haru, and one for myself. On this night, I was not joined. It was the first time that Haru did not dine with me. It was utterly lonesome. A feeling that I was all to familiar with. I could not find my appetite, even with my favorite meal before me.

I did not clean up this meal. I tentatively waited for both my best friend and my master to come back.

I was there for a complete 24 hours with no sign of them returning.

"Maybe she was right. Maybe I should have left these lands when disease swept through here. I should have listened to my fellow workers. I should have listened to Haru, my one true friend who knows me best. I'm sorry." I began crying, hugging my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry Master Naraku, I can no longer wait for you. I'm sorry Haru, for not listening to you."

I continued to cry and a fog crept over the castle walls. I silenced my cries and wondered what this was. I could not see 2 feet in front of me. _A Demon? _Through the mist I could see the outline of a person. I could not tell whether they were human or demon. My heart raced, as I broke out in a cold sweat. I could not find the strength to run, no matter how much my mind pleaded, my body did not move. I just stood there and watched as the figure came closer and closer.

I gasped. I could not believe what stood before my eyes. The fog began to clear up and the mysterious figure, was no other but my Master Naraku. I couldn't believe my eyes. He hadn't aged a day and was as beautiful as I remembered him. Tears swelled up in my eyes but I could not take my eyes from him for even a second for I was afraid that he would disappear. I reached my hand out and gently caressed him face.

"M...Master Naraku? Oh my god. Your real? Your really here?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to have taken so long to return. I'm glad that I chose you as my servant. You have done well waiting for me." He took his hand and wiped the tears, falling from my face. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman. Are you the only person left?"

"Yes. In your absence a sickness took the lives of many servants. The rest fled these lands in hopes of escaping the same fate. I'm sorry to have to inform you about this, but the Lord of the house, your father, his life was claimed aswell."

"That man was not my father. Come. Prepare my bed. I have grown weary from my travels."

"Right away." I bowed my head and he patted my head. It was like he never left. I was truly living in bliss. Nothing could take this happiness away.

* * *

As I prepared his room for his slumber, I frequently went out to search for him to make sure he was still there. Every time I went to look, he was waiting in the dining room, drinking the tea I prepared. I feared that he would disappear. I sighed with relief that he had not disappeared. I was almost done preparing his shikibuton when he came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Master Naraku!" My face flushed red.

"I have waited so long for you to grow older. I did not want to hurt you as a child." He nibbled on my ear, and a noise escaped my mouth. I clasped my hands over my mouth to cover my embarrassment. "I can no longer hold myself back." He stuck two fingers into my mouth and toyed with my tongue. with his other hand he played with my breast. He continued to bite and nibble my neck and my ear. I could feel my core becoming increasingly hot as he toyed with me. Against my back I could feel him harden through his clothes.

He pushed me away and looked at me from head to toe. "Take off your clothes."

I looked at him with my eyes wide open with confusion. "It's too embarrassing."

"Do you defy your master?!" I shook my head and to his command I slowly took off my clothes. His gaze upon my naked body burned and it begged for his warm touch. He gently laid me down onto the bed and took in every inch of my body. His lips pressed against my already burning lips. He gained entrance into my mouth and I could taste the jasmine tea that I had served him not to long ago. With his tongue he explored my mouth, memorizing the taste, the texture, the warmth. I ran my hand through his silk hair until my hands were behind his head. I deepened the kiss and it was my turn to explore his mouth. This felt like a dream. My Master has had the desire to leave me for all these years and here I am, in his arms.

His hands started to roam my body sending chills down my spine at his gentle touch. His hands stopped just above my entrance. He gently caressed the surrounding areas, teasing me and making me hot. I squeal escaped my lips, begging for him to stop teasing. He did not comply. He continued to tease, and I was burning up. I bucked my hips as he played with my clitoris.

Finally, he answered my pleas, and entered a finger into my core and started pumping. The sensations that ran through my body was amazing. With every pump I felt myself tighten and when I was about to release, he would stop. He liked watching my embarrassing reactions. Before long, he entered two fingers and began sucking on my nipples. It all became too much and I shuddered and felt my body twitch as I came.

He ripped his own clothes off and looked at her hungrily. A shadow of fear crept onto my face as his manhood aligned with my center. "Do not worry Kaia. I will be gentle." As promised he entered slowly, allowing my body to adjust to his length. At every wince he would stop, until pain was replaced with pleasure. With each pump his pace quickened and I felt myself become more aroused. My hips pulsed in sequence with his. Our breaths quickened as one. I could no longer hold back my moans of pleasure. I called out his name which seemed to stimulate him. My nails dug into his back as I was close to reaching my climax. We screamed each others names as we released together. He collapsed next to me and pulled me into his chest. His heart was pounding against my ear.

"I love you, Kaia." He said between gasps. I looked up at him, shocked that such words could not only be said from him but they were expressed towards me. I was higher than the ninth level of heaven. This truly was a dream come true. "I love you to, Master Naraku." I held him closer and slumber consumed us.

* * *

**I plan on keeping this story short instead of dragging it on, so I will be writing one more chapter and then the end! *tear***

**This is my first lemon scene. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except Kaia and Haru. Enjoy the final installment of Hell's Love.**

* * *

I can't believe my eyes. I woke up this morning to my loves sleeping face. Last night was like a dream, a beautiful sensual dream. I felt my body begin to grow hot at the remembrance of his touch, his warmth, his seductive gaze. I moved a strand of his hair out of his face and gazed at the powerful man before me and memorized his sleeping face, amazed at how he looked like a sweet and innocent child in slumber. At the sound of a light tap at the door, I quickly put on a robe and went to the door. Haru was waiting for me.

"Kaia, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of hand." She was looking down at her feet and twiddling her thumbs.

"It's okay." I glanced back at Naraku who was stirring in his sleep. Quietly closing the door behind me I continued. "I, too, am sorry. I was being selfish yesterday and was only thinking about myself and my needs."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Her eyes began to soak with tears.

I smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. "Of course. Your my best and only friend. And I hope you will forgive me, too."

Haru's cheeks pinked. "In other news, I see that your Master has returned."

My cheeks flamed into a deep red. "Y...Yes."

She smiled at me. "I see. Maybe now you can truly be happy." Her voice began to sadden and shake. "Maybe now you will see that you no longer need me." She grabbed my hands before I could say anything. "Hurry up and see with your eyes before the madness consumes you!" Her face began to distort and darken.

"What?" Before I could ask anymore, the door behind me slid open and I looked at a barely awake Naraku.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing. Come back to bed."

"But..." When I turned back to speak to Haru, she was gone. Nowhere in sight. It was strange how there was no warmth from when she grabbed my hands, but they did tingle. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Once again, I placed three bowls of food at the table. I couldn't concentrate on anything. What Haru said, flooded my mind to the point that I had fallen back into old clumsy habits, such as burning myself and breaking dishes. I just hoped that Naraku didn't notice.

_...He noticed._ He was watching me like a hawk. I felt a bit awkward which didn't seem to help my wandering mind. We both ate in silence as I stared at the empty seat to my right. I silently begged and pleaded that she would come bursting through the room and make up some lame excuse of why she was late.

"Why are you so distracted?" He broke my train of thought.

"No... Nothing to worry yourself over."

His eyes looked intensely through my eyes, straight into my soul. "Don't lie to me. It has to do with Haru, doesn't it?"

"How do you know about Haru?" He gripped each side of my head, and roughly placed his forehead against mine.

"I know everything about you. I know of every struggle you ever encountered in my absence. Remember this. I'm_ everywhere._" For the first time in a long time, the memory of the old woman who was squashed like a bug. I felt the pressure on each side of my head, intensify at every passing moment silence between the two of us. It was becoming too much. I could hear my skull beginning to crack, feel the blood that was dripping from my eyes. I wanted to scream but my throat tightened. I suffered in silence. This wasn't my beloved. I reached up and scratched at his clothes. His clothes ripped apart from his easily in my struggles, but his grip did not loosen. It became increasingly hard to see with the blood filling my eyes. I continued to scratch away at his skin. Finally, I felt the crack that would end my existence. I fell to the ground with an obliterated head, but by some miraculous event, I could still see. I was still aware. Maybe this is what hell was like. To stay conscious while your body was no more. To watch your loved ones cry over you in sorrow until you are encased by darkness and buried in the ground for all eternity. Just sitting there. No warmth. No peace. No happiness. No love. Just complete and utter loneliness.

Through my dead eyes, I watched as Naraku's body began to disappear. Thousands of demons seemed out of him in a blur encasing the room with an ominous black cloud, until all that was left of Naraku was his head. It rolled over into my dead hands, entangling his soft silk hair that once gave me such great joy. His eyes were as lifeless as my own. Forever staring into one another's gaze.

His mouth began to move, and at first I was unable to hear what he was saying. Finally, the delayed message reached my shattered ears.

"Hurry up and see with your eyes before the madness consumes you!"

* * *

I jolted up in a cold sweat, feeling for my head. It was whole. I breathed a sigh of relief. How much of that was a dream. I looked next to me, to find that I was alone. Perhaps him coming here and seeing me was all a dream.

I saw a shadow on the other side of the door. I quickly jumped up and thrashed the door open. It wasn't who I expected it to be. My heart sank until fear crept in. Who was this being before me? I felt a slight recognition but searching my memory failed to bring an answer to mind.

The person before me was a tall skinny woman. No, not a woman. A demon. Her ears came to a point. Her eyes were a familiar blood-red. Her hair black as night but not nearly as beautiful as my Master's. Her eyes glowered over me in disgust.

"Are you the human Naraku cherishes?" Despite her appearance, her voice brought a sense of melody to the ears.

A knot formed in my throat so all I did was shake my head 'yes'.

"What is wrong with Naraku? Wanting me to watch other stupid human." She grabbed my hair, and picked me up off the ground with ease. "So weak and pathetic." I struggled in mid-air unable to do anything to get her to let go of her grip. "You smell like your dying. Stupid humans. Why should I have to listen to anything that insufferable master of mine?"

"Let her go!" Came Haru's voice. I looked over and saw she was holding blade in her hand.

"Run Haru! She is a demon!" I warned.

"No! I refuse to leave you." She then charged at the demon but instead swung the blade just above my head, cutting my hair. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we bolted away from the demon.

Kagura stood there, speechless. "Who was she talking to? Humph. Weird girl."

* * *

"Naraku!" I leaped into his arms. After hiding for so long in the cabinet, Naraku had finally come back.

He gracefully caught me and welcomed my embrace. "What had you so scared?"

"There is a demon here." I looked him in the eyes with fear filled eyes.

He gently patted my head and carried me princess style to the bed. "She is not to be feared. She is one of my workers. Here to protect you when I'm gone. Now I order you to stay in bed."

"Eh? But Master Naraku, it's the middle of the day. I should finish cleaning and preparing your meal."

"Don't defy me." He warned. He got up to leave, and for a split second I could have sworn that sadness covered his face.

I don't understand what is going on. Something wasn't right. Am I still dreaming? I don't know. As commanded I fell into a deep slumber.

Hours later I woke up once again in a cold sweat, but no nightmare. I sat up in the darkness and looked around. Naraku was once again not by my side. In the corner of the room I saw a shadowed figure. I couldn't tell who it was. I slowly crept closer and closer until finally I could tell that it was Haru. She was crouched down looking straight at me. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She looked so frail, like she hadn't eaten for days. Her skin was no longer glowing with beauty, it was just a ghostly white. When did this happen? How did she become like this?

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer me. She just sat there and stared. I reached out towards her but before I could touch her something cold and hard stopped me. She too pressed her hand against this cold glass barrier between us. A sudden realization hit me. _Glass?... No. It's a mirror._ Through the mirror I saw myself touch my nose, my mouth, my eyes, my ears. I ran my hand through my sloppily cut hair. I understand now. Haru is me, I am Haru. I had already been consumed by the madness. All these years, I had thought that I was safe from this disease ridden land, when in fact, I was dying from it. It was eating me out from the inside, at an extremely slow rate. I was the first to contract the disease. I was the one who spread it. It was all coming together. The dreams, the hallucinations, the reason I didn't step foot outside even though my visions of myself that I name Haru, begged for me to leave in hopes of finding a cure. I was too far gone. I was rotting. I was dying. I clutched my head at the painful realization.

"I'm the madness." I whispered. "I'm the madness. I'm the madness! I'm the madness! I'M THE MADNESS!" I let out a blood curdling scream.

Naraku came bursting in and saw my crumpled on the ground. He ran over and tried to my hysterics down but went to no avail. He held me until I was unable to move anymore. I had lost all of my energy from thrashing about and screaming. Even so, the love of my life kept holding me. He should have punished me for such behavior. That was no way to act as his mistress.

"Naraku... I want to spend my last moments being embraced by you." He took my hand in his and gently pressed it to his lips.

"Is that an order?"

It took me a moment to answer. "Yes." He gently placed me back on the bed. His gaze full of sadness as he explored my weakened body. He was in a battle with himself. He knew that I was too weak to take on his monstrous desires, but it was my wish. I gently caressed his face. "Please. I want this. If I am to die then let me die in your arms." It was a request he couldn't refuse.

Every kiss, every touch, every gasp was so gentle, so soft that even the thinnest piece of glass couldn't break to his embrace. He treated me like he truly loved me. the warmth, the pleasures, the passions and the desires that he bestowed upon me, I will carry to the next world. At our final release, I breathed his name and gently watched him gaze into my eyes.

"I'll wait for you on the other side, my love. Naraku." His smiling face was the last thing I saw as I swept into darkness. I have reached the moment of pure bliss.

* * *

Naraku watched her die in his arms. He kept smiling for her until the last beat of her heart. He clutched her hair in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. Tears dropped on top of Kaia's cheeks. The only time Naraku ever cried.

His efforts of helping her stay alive were futile. When she was a child he had sensed her death approaching. He had wondered why he had cared for such a useless human, but her clumsiness and attitude had forced its way into his heart. He thought it was only his human side but realized that the demon side as well had fallen for the young girl.

He went out in search for the jewel that would grant his wish. The Shikon Jewel. That damn Inuyasha! He swore at the cost of his own life to kill Inuyasha. The half demon was the reason for his beloved's demise. The price for revenge may be to high but it was not enough to stop him. He stopped at nothing.

He cast away his human heart in an effort to make him stronger. In the end, that marked his path to death. At least now, he can finally rest with his one true love. Kaia.

_To die, to slumber, no more, and by slumber we end the heartache and a thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. Tis consummation devoutly wished.  
To die, to slumber, to slumber: perchance to dream; for in that slumber of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil. William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

* * *

**The end!**

**I know. It's not a very happy ending. But I did want to give writing a tragedy a shot. Let me know how I did. I tried to keep Naraku in character as much as I could throughout the story. I hope I did okay. Thank you for those of you who have stayed with my story to the end.**

**I do have an idea for an alternate ending. I'm still a little questionable about it. So for now I plan on leaving it as complete. If you are interested in an alternate happy ending, just ask and I'll start working on it. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
